I REMEMBER
by daezelbb
Summary: [CHAP 4 UPDATE] "Mengapa matahari sudah lama tidak bersinar? Aku kegelapan…..jalanku sunyi senyap…." "Sampai kapan aku harus begini? Hanya dia yang ada dalam pikiranku…." "Aku memulai hidup baru tanpamu, yang kini selalu gelap dan sunyi" /DaehyunxBaekhyun a.k.a DaeBaek! Slight BangHim, DaeJae, YeolJae, ChanBaek, Hunhan, others / GS for uke/ EXO, BAP, BTS fic
1. Chapter 1

**(Daehyun-Baekhyun) I REMEMBER (Chapter 1)**

Author : daezelbb (Oh Sehan)

Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Cameo : - Kim Himchan (GS)

\- Bang Yong Guk

\- Zelo a.k.a Choi Junhong

\- Xi Luhan (GS)

\- Dll (akan bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter)

Rate : M (sangat sedikit adegan NC, tapi mungkin akan banyak kata-kata kotor)

Genre : sad romance, drama, dll

Warning : GS! OOC maybe, OOT maybe, No Bash! No Plagiat! Haters? Just Go Away..

Ini FF DaeBaek. Yang gak suka DaeBaek gak usah paksain baca. Ini juga diselingi beberapa couple pendamping/? biar gak bosen hehehe.

Author-nya masih newbie, jadi harap maklum aja kalo ada bahasa or kata-kata yang gak enak, gak pas, pokoknya gak berkenan gitu.

Yaudah, langsung aja, enjoy reading

* * *

 _"Mengapa matahari sudah lama tidak bersinar? Aku kegelapan…..jalanku sunyi senyap…."_

" _Sampai kapan aku harus begini? Hanya dia yang ada dalam pikiranku…."_

 _"Aku memulai hidup baru tanpamu, yang kini selalu gelap dan sunyi"_

.

.

.

\- Jung Daehyun & Byun Baekhyun - I REMEMBER -

[DAEHYUN POV]

"Hyung! Daehyunnie hyung!"

Euumhhh…

Aku terkaget saat mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggilku. Haisshh siapa dia sebenarnya. Mengganggu tidurku saja.

"Dae-hyung!"

Aku lalu membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ah, ternyata Zelo. Kenapa anak itu pagi-pagi sudah ribut saja? Bahkan ini masih jam 6 pagi.

"Mmmm…, ada apa Junhongie? Tahu kan ini jam berapa?" Tanyaku pada Zelo sambil menengok jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarku.

"Iya aku tahu ini masih sangat pagi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu kepadamu, hyung"

Dahiku mengernyit mendengar ucapan Zelo. Mimik muka anak itu terlihat sangat serius. Aku jadi penasaran.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

* * *

[AUTHOR POV]

Ini masih sangat pagi, namun seorang yeoja mungil sudah sibuk di dapur rumahnya. Tak lama seorang yeoja lain mendekati yeoja yang tadi.

"Hey Baekhyun-a! Kau masak apa?" Tanya Luhan secara tiba-tiba sambil melihat-lihat apa yang dimasak oleh Baekhyun, teman satu apartemennya.

"OMO Kkamjakiya! Aigo eonni.., kau mengagetkanku" Ujar Baekhyun kaget, lalu mengelus dadanya.

"Hehehe, mianhae..," Luhan cengar-cengir

"Hiisshh" Gerutu Baekhyun lalu kembali fokus ke masakannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan pun mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Ya Baekhyun-a~ kau marah? Maafkan eonni, nde? Jawab pertanyaan eonni huhuhu T_T" Rajuk Luhan dengan ekspresi menangis yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun pun menoleh kearah Luhan lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aniyo, eonni-yaa.., Baekhyunnie tidak marah. Hmm.., aku akan memasak kimchi spaghetti pagi ini.." Ujarnya terputus. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

Luhan pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia memilih diam dulu takut-takut kalau bertanya malah mengganggu Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang sibuk/?

Tapi akhirnya Luhan membuka mulut juga. Yeoja itu paling tidak betah kalau tidak bertanya/?

"Kau sepertinya mencari sesuatu" Interupsi Luhan.

"Ah, hmm.. itu eonni. Eonni tidak punya pasta?" Luhan tambah bingung. Ia diam sejenak. Lalu…

"Aigo Baekkieee…., kau itu mau memasak kimchi spaghetti tapi pastanya malah tidak punya. Kau ini bagaimana? Lalu kau rugi memotong bahan-bahan itu?" Cerocos Luhan sweatdrop.

"Ahahaha, iya ya. Aku lupa.., jadi aku harus beli sekarang" Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya tapi ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Kita makan di caffe saja" Tawar Luhan sambil menunjukkan senyum cantiknya.

"Tapi…., aku terlanjur.." Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara namun sudah dipotong oleh Luhan.

"Oh ayolah Baek…, aku bayari, deh," Bujuk Luhan sambil melakukan wink.

"Aiisshh, yasudahlah ayo," Baekhyun pun menurut juga.

-Diperjalanan menuju Caffe—

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cantik. Luhan dengan balutan dress putih selutut dipadu dengan cardigan bulu berwarna coklat, karena memang udara terasa cukup dingin. Hmm.., sangat manis. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengenakan sweater belang hitam putih dengan paduan celana jeans biru. Terlihat sangat elegan.

"Jadi eonni, kenapa eonni sangat antusias untuk makan di caffe ini? Apa jangan-jangan eonni menyukai salah satu pelayan disini? Aaaaa…, lalu Sehun bagaimana? Ah jangan selingkuhi Sehun lah eonni.., kasian dia.., ingat bagaimana perjuangan dia dulu saat.." Tanya Baekhyun kebablasan/?

"Stoopp Baek! Kau ini berburuk terus! Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..," Elak Luhan, lalu ia berlari mendahului Baekhyun. Sepertinya yeoja bermata rusa itu marah. Baekhyun lalu merasa bersalah.

"Yak! Kan aku hanya bercanda…, Luhan eonni terlalu 'Baper'! Hikss!" Baekhyun pun ikut emosi lalu mengejar Luhan. Haiishh mereka berdua memang aneh hahaha.

.

\- I REMEMBER -

.

*Cooorr* /nuangin wine ke gelas ceritanya/

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Daehyun menuang wine ke gelas lalu meminumnya.

"Haahh…, berapa kali lagi kau teguk wine itu, Daehyun-ah?" Interupsi Himchan yang sedang bermain catur dengan Yongguk di seberang Daehyun.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap wajah Himchan lalu kembali menenggak wine nya lagi. Himchan lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia perihatin dengan keadaan Daehyun. Daehyun telah ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya hanya karena alasan sepele. Ya, Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah mantan kekasihnya itu. Hanya karena alasan Baekhyun yang menyukai Chanyeol, yeoja itu tega memutuskan hubungannya dengan Daehyun karena dianggap 'mengganggu' usahanya mengejar Chanyeol. Padahal sebenarnya yeoja itu tahu bahwa cinta Daehyun untuknya sangatlah besar. Daehyun mencintai Baekhyun dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati. Terbukti, sekarang Daehyun masih saja belum bisa melupakan Baekhyun, walaupun sudah putus hubungan selama 5 bulan.

"Dae.., cobalah lupakan Baekhyun. Jangan seperti ini terus..," Ujar Yongguk yang juga perihatin dengan keadaan Daehyun.

*CRIINGGG!*

Daehyun membanting gelas dan botol wine nya.

"Sudah kucoba Hyung! Tapi tetap tidak bisa! Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi?! Apa harus kupaksa?! HAAHH?!" Daehyun sangatlah emosi sekarang. Entah kenapa kalau ada yang membahas Baekhyun hatinya sangat terluka dan emosinya selalu saja terpancing.

Yongguk hanya menghela nafas. Ia merasa wajar kalau Daehyun emosi. Ia mengerti perasaan Daehyun.

Sedangkan Daehyun berlalu dan membanting pintu ruangan tersebut dengan sangat keras.

Daehyun berjalan tertatih, lalu tubuhnya terjatuh. Ia bersimpuh di lantai.

"Baek…, hiks hiks hiks…," Ia menangisi Baekhyun (mungkin) sudah ke seribu kalinya. Hujan mulai jatuh, ikut membasahi wajah namja tampan yang bersurai coklat terang itu yang sebelumnya telah basah oleh air mata. Hatinya terasa sangat hancur. Ia masih bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Baekhyun setega itu meninggalkannya demi namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu, yang BAHKAN sekarang namja itu sudah memiliki yeojachingu, tetapi BUKAN Baekhyun.

"Baek…, hatiku sekarang sangatlah remuk. Aku sekarang tak bisa lagi jatuh cinta kepada siapapun selain dirimu, Baek…., hiks.. Baekhyun…hiks hiks"

Namja itu lalu bangkit, ia berjalan tertatih-tatih. Seakan rasa sakit dihatinya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena hujan.

-Sementara BangHim—

"Bbang, bagaimana dengan Daehyun? Diluar hujan, apa dia pulang? Atau kemana?" Himchan khawatir dengan Daehyun. Wajar saja ia khawatir, Daehyun adalah teman bermainnya sejak kecil.

"Tenanglah dulu..," Sahut Yongguk tenang. Bukannya ia tidak mengkhawatirkan Daehyun, ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya karena Daehyun juga merupakan temannya sejak kecil. Tapi memang kepribadiannya tenang, dan tidak tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aisshh Bbang kau ini terlalu santai…, ah lebih baik aku periksa keluar atau aku susul Daehyun barangkali ia masih dijalan" Himchan sudah bersiap-siap memakai jaketnya namun pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh Yongguk.

"Jangan. Sebaiknya jangan dulu. Disaat seperti ini dia butuh sendiri. Kau lihat tadi kan? Aku berniat baik memberi saran untuknya agar melupakan Baekhyun dan bangkit dari keterpurukannya, tapi ia malah membentak," Ujar Yongguk serius. Himchan diam sejenak. Benar juga kata-kata Yongguk. Namun ia berpikir lagi. Ini hujan. Daehyun tidak membawa payung, pasti pulang hujan-hujanan. Ia khawatir kalau sampai Daehyun sakit. Itu malah akan memperburuk keadaannya.

"Tapi Bbang, Daehyun pasti pulang hujan-hujanan. Kalau ia sakit bagaimana? Itu justru akan memperburuk keadaannya, dan kesehatannya perlahan akan semakin menurun,"

"Himchan. Daehyun bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Tak akan semudah itu ia sakit hanya karena hujan" Elak Yongguk.

"Tidak bisa begitu, disaat ia dilanda sakit hati yang mendalam seperti ini daya tahan tubuhnya akan menurun!" Himchan tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

"Hime, tolong dengarkan aku! Jika disaat seperti ini kau menemui Daehyun, ia justru akan lebih emosi! Jika kau tahu, hujan akan meningkatkan emosi seseorang, apalagi seseorang yang sakit hati. Dan belum tentu juga kemana Daehyun pergi. Maka dari itu tenanglah disini biarkan dulu Daehyun sampai keadaan emosinya membaik. Kita bisa datang kerumahnya nanti. Dan.., dan kenapa kau bodoh? Disini tidak ada payung maupun mantel. Apa kau mau ikut hujan-hujanan?! Kau justru akan membuatku khawatir! Kau itu wanita, fisikmu lebih lemah daripada lelaki!"

DEG….

"Bbang…," Himchan diam seribu bahasa mendengarkan ucapan Yongguk tadi.

"Jadi kau masih mau mencari Daehyun?"

.

-I REMEMBER-

.

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu. Baekhyun sedang membaca komik favoritnya di sofa ruang tamu.

*Jdeeerr!*

"Huaaa! Eommaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar. Baekhyun langsung berteriak antara kaget dengan takut. Karena memang ia takut dengan petir. Entah kenapa, seketika ia ingat Daehyun. Dulu setiap ada petir, Daehyun lah yang memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

/ _Flashback/_

 _Malam itu hujan deras disertai petir-petir ringan. Baekhyun sedang memainkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ada namja tampan berambut coklat terang menghampirinya._

" _Sudah main handphone-nya. Ini hujan deras Baek, bahkan banyak guntur diluar" Ujar namja itu yang merupakan kekasih Baekhyun, Daehyun. Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, lalu merangkul yeoja itu._

" _Hehehe, maaf Dae. Hmm..," Baekhyun lalu langsung memeluk Daehyun dan menyesap aroma maskulin dari tubuh namjachingunya itu. Daehyun terkekeh dengan tingkah Baekhyun._

" _Baek,"_

" _Nde?"_

" _Nggak jadi..,"_

" _Yak Daehyunnie oppa~~" Baekhyun merajuk. Memang jika sudah bersama Daehyun, Baekhyun menjadi sangat manja._

" _Apa? Kau memanggilku 'oppa'? Bahkan aku lebih muda setahun darimu, Baek. Seharusnya aku yang memanggilmu 'Baekhyunnie Nuna'~~" Ujar Daehyun lalu namja itu terkekeh._

" _Yak! Jangan memanggilku 'Nuna'! Aku jadi terlihat tua…, padahal wajahku masih seperti imut seperti ini" Protes Baekhyun sambil menggembung-gembungkan pipinya lucu. Daehyun sangat dibuat gemas olehnya._

" _Jangan bertingkah imut begitu, nanti kumakan loh," Ujar Daehyun sambil mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama._

 _Tiba-tiba.. *Jdeeerrrrr!*_

" _Huaaa eomma!" Baekhyun sangat kaget oleh suara petir yang menyambar sangat keras. Ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh kekar Daehyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang namjachingu-nya itu. Baekhyun memang sangat takut dengan petir._

" _Dae aku takuutt~~~" Rintih Baekhyun. Bahkan yeoja itu sampai menangis._

" _Hahaha, Baek itu cuma petir tapi kau sampai menangis" Namja itu lalu mendekap posesif tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan kepada yeojachingu-nya yang ketakutan dengan petir tadi. Ia masih mendengar isakan pelan Baekhyun._

" _Tenanglah Baekhyunnie sayang…, ada aku disini. Jangan takut. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari apapun" Daehyun menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia mengelus pelan rambut ikal milik yeojachingu-nya untuk menyalurkan cintanya yang sangat besar itu._

" _Dae.., jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, jebal..," Pinta Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar antara masih merasa takut dan karena isakannya._

" _Hsstt kenapa kau bertanya begitu, baby? Jelas saja kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Tak akan pernah aku meninggalkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan selalu berada disisimu, dan…," Daehyun lalu menuntun tangan Baekhyun ke dadanya._

" _Disini. Kau akan selalu ada disini. Dihatiku. Selamanya..," Lanjut Daehyun lalu namja itu tersenyum manis dengan pandangan matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu._

 _Baekhyun menangis lebih keras. Bukan karena sedih, karena ia sungguh terharu dengan ucapan Daehyun. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena mempunyai namjachingu seperti Daehyun yang selalu mencintai, menyayangi, dan memberikan segalanya pada Baekhyun dengan tulus sepenuh hati._

" _Baby, uljima..," Ucap Daehyun pelan. Ia lalu mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Semakin dekat. Baekhyun merasakan hembusan nafas Daehyun._

 _(Dan selanjutnya kalian tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi :v)_

 _/Flashback End/_

.

-I REMEMBER-

.

Baekhyun mengingat itu semua. Ya, semua kenangan indahnya bersama Daehyun muncul kembali dalam pikirannya. Ia mengingatnya. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Ia menangis. Seiring dengan suara hujan yang semakin deras, tangisan Baekhyun pun juga semakin deras. Ia memeluk bantal sofa dengan erat, sesekali mencengkeramnya untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

"Hikss….," Hanya isakan yang mampu lolos dari mulutnya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Jujur, sekarang ia merindukan saat-saat itu. Ia merindukan hari-harinya yang ia lewati bersama Daehyun. Dimanapun, kapanpun, apapun keadaanya, ia selalu bersama Daehyun.

"…Dae….., Daehyunnie….," Baekhyun pertama kali mengucapkan nama Daehyun setelah 5 bulan mereka berpisah. Sungguh ia merindukan namja yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

* * *

-Sementara di lain tempat-

[DAEHYUN POV]

Kususuri jalanan Seoul ditemani guyuran hujan ini. Ahh…, kenapa malam ini kota terlihat sangat sepi? Ah, pasti karena hujan deras dan guntur yang bersahutan ini, orang-orang sudah tidur dengan balutan selimut tebal dan hangat mereka. Hahah, tak seperti diriku yang malah berjalan ditengah guyuran hujan seperti ini.

Kota benar-benar sepi. Hanya lampu jalan dan alunan musik dalam bar yang menyertai jalanku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini adalah daerah dimana Baekhyun tinggal. Seketika aku teringat Baekhyun. Lagi dan lagi aku teringat dia. Namun kali ini aku benar-benar merasakan dia dekat denganku. Mungkinkah Baekhyun memikirkanku? Ah jangan bercanda Dae, mana mungkin Baekhyun 'sudi' memikirkanku?

" _Dae…, Daehyunnie..,"_

DEG….

Aku benar-benar mendengar suara Baekhyun. Suara itu begitu terdengar nyata!

Kemudian aku menengok ke sekitar untuk mencari-cari keberadaan 'suara Baekhyun' tadi.

DEG…

" _Dae…."_

"B…, Baek.., Baekhyun?!"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

LANJUT OR END?

* * *

Gomawo yang udah mau baca, apalagi yang mau review atau yah setidaknya ninggalin jejak^^


	2. Chapter 2

**(Daehyun-Baekhyun) I REMEMBER (Chapter 2)**

Author : Oh Sehan

Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Cameo : - Kim Himchan (GS)

\- Bang Yong Guk

\- Zelo a.k.a Choi Junhong

\- Xi Luhan (GS)

\- Yoo Youngjae (GS)

Rate : M (Hanya sedikit adegan NC, tapi ada beberapa kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Sad romance, drama, dll

Warning : GS! OOC maybe, OOT maybe, No Bash! No Plagiat! Haters? Just Go Away..

Ini FF DaeBaek. Yang gak suka DaeBaek gak usah paksain baca. Ini juga diselingi beberapa couple pendamping/? biar gak bosen hehehe.

Author-nya masih newbie, jadi harap maklum aja kalo ada bahasa or kata-kata yang gak enak, gak pas, pokoknya gak berkenan gitu.

Yaudah, langsung aja, enjoy reading

* * *

 _Aku benar-benar mendengar suara Baekhyun. Suara itu begitu terdengar nyata!_

 _Kemudian aku menengok ke sekitar untuk mencari-cari keberadaan 'suara Baekhyun' tadi._

 _DEG…_

" _Dae…."_

" _B…, Baek.., Baekhyun?!"_

.

.

\- Jung Daehyun & Byun Baekhyun - I REMEMBER (Chapter 2) -

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie sayang.., kenapa kau hanya diam disitu? Kemarilah sayang.., kem.., kembalilah ke dalam pelukanku…, hiks…, aku sangat merindukanmu..," Ku rentangkan kedua lenganku sambil terisak. Ada 'Baekhyun' dihadapanku. Ia hanya berdiri terdiam ditempatnya tanpa mau bergerak sedikit pun. Hanya saja matanya terlihat sendu dan sepertinya… meneteskan sebuah cairan bening.

'Baekhyun' menangis sekarang. Tangisannya semakin keras. Aku menghampirinya lalu mencoba untuk merengkuhnya. Namun, seketika 'Baekhyun' menghilang.

Tubuhku tersungkur. Aku kehilangan seluruh tenagaku sekarang. 'Baekhyun'-ku menghilang. Ya, aku tahu itu tadi hanyalah halusinasi. Baekhyun tak mungkin kembali kepadaku.

"AAARRGHH!"

"YA TUHAN! Hiks hiks….., kapan kau hentikan ini?! Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan ini semua! Hiks hiks..," Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk melampiaskan emosi-ku. Masa bodoh dengan mobil-mobil yang lewat. Aku tak peduli. Yang aku inginkah sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun. Aku sangat sangat sangat dan terlalu merindukannya.

Sesaat kemudian aku merasa kepala-ku sangat berat. Semakin berat dan terasa sakit. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan semakin lama semakin gelap, hitam, hingga aku tak bisa menyadari apapun.

.

-I REMEMBER-

.

[AUTHOR POV]

Seorang namja tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan masih merasakan pening di kepalanya. Lalu ia perlahan duduk.

"Oh, Dae oppa? Kau sudah siuman?" Interupsi seorang yeoja yang baru saja masuk ke kamar namja tadi dengan sebuah nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat.

"Hmm…, Jae-ah, sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" Tanya Daehyun –namja tadi- menyadari ada Youngjae yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Semalam aku diberi kabar oleh Himchan eonni kalau kau pingsan, dan keadaanmu memburuk. Jadi aku tadi malam langsung datang kesini untuk menjengukmu, oppa" Jelas Youngjae, sahabat Daehyun saat sekolah dulu. Daehyun menautkan alisnya. Ia tak mengingat sama sekali kejadian semalam.

"Memangnya semalam aku kenapa?" Tanya namja itu. Youngjae tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang disamping Daehyun. Ia lalu memberikan secangkir teh yang ia bawa tadi.

"Minumlah ini dulu, oppa. Teh akan membuat keadaanmu membaik,"

"Terima kasih, Jae-ah," Ucap Daehyun menerima teh dari Youngjae, lalu meminumnya.

"Jadi tadi malam Himchan eonni bercerita kepadaku. Saat Yonggukie oppa akan pulang, ia menemukanmu terbaring tak berdaya di pinggir jalan saat hujan deras. Ternyata kau pingsan. Langsung saja ia membawamu pulang kesini dan menghubungi Himchan eonni untuk membantu Yonggukie oppa mengurusmu. Lalu Himchan eonni menelfon-ku dan menyuruhku datang kesini untuk bergantian menjagamu karena Himchan eonni dan Yonggukie oppa buru-buru ada kepentingan," Ujar Youngjae panjang lebar.

"Jadi semalam kau tidur disini? Sendiri sementara aku belum sadar?" Tanya Daehyun kemudian. Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aigo Jae-ah, itu merepotkanmu. Harusnya kau pulang saja, aku tak apa sendiri. Aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri" Ujar Daehyun dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Gwaencanha oppa, semalam hujan deras tak berhenti-berhenti jadi aku malas pulang. Sekalian saja tidur disini hehehe," Youngjae terkekeh sendiri.

"Tapi semalam kau tidur dimana?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Aku tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Dan maaf aku lancang, aku mengambil satu selimut dari lemarimu. Maaf oppa," Jawab Youngjae.

"Gwaencanha Jae-ah, ahh.., kenapa kau harus tidur di sofa? Kan kau bisa tidur di bekas kamar…Baekhyun," Dengan sedikit berat Daehyun menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak usah oppa. Tidur di sofa lebih nyaman hehehe," Tolak Youngjae. Lalu yeoja manis itu berdiri.

"Oppa, sebentar ne, aku mau membuat makanan dulu. Tunggu sebentar. Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak dulu" Pamit Youngjae.

"Ah Yougjae-ya, tapi aku tak punya bahan makanan apa-apa," Ujar Daehyun.

"Tenang oppa, aku tadi pagi sudah membelinya," Lalu yeoja itu melenggang keluar dari kamar Daehyun.

"Omo, bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan bahan makanan. Youngjae memang yeoja kelewat rajin," Gumam Daehyun sesaat setelah Youngjae menghilang dari kamarnya.

Youngjae berjalan ke dapur rumah Daehyun. Di sepanjang dinding menuju dapur ia melihat berbagai bingkai foto yang tergantung indah di dinding tersebut. Foto Daehyun dan Baekhyun di berbagai suasana.

"Jadi ini alasan Daehyun oppa tak pernah memasak. Padahal aku tahu setidaknya Daehyun oppa juga bisa memasak," Gumam Youngjae sambil terus melihat-lihat foto Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang terpampang indah disitu.

"Hmm.., bahkan Daehyun oppa tidak melepas foto-foto ini dari dinding ini," Gumamnya lagi. "Jadi memang Daehyun oppa masih benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun eonni" Lanjutnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Haahhh…, aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah sekarang..," Yeoja itu lalu memandang salah satu foto dimana saat itu (mungkin) Daehyun baru saja _menembak_ Baekhyun. Karena Daehyun bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun sambil membawa sebuket bunga yang indah sambil (seperti) mengatakan sesuatu. Baekhyun juga terlihat sangat bahagia, ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain digenggam oleh Daehyun. Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat sangat terharu di dalam foto itu.

"Aku merasa sangat berdosa. Gara-gara aku mereka berdua sampai terpisah. Dan bahkan Baekhyun eonni (mungkin) juga merasakan sakit hati..,"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun eonni.., aku dulu tak tahu kalau kau mengejar cinta Chanyeollie oppa, tapi setelah aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeollie oppa aku baru tahu kalau kau sebenarnya mengejar Chanyeollie oppa.., seandainya aku tahu lebih awal, aku tak akan menerima permintaan Chanyeollie oppa untuk menjadi kekasihku…, Tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi?...aku juga menyayangi dan mencintai Chanyeollie oppa. Dan karena ini semua, hubunganmu dengan Daehyun oppa yang terlihat sangat romantis itu bahkan harus terpisah.., hiks…," Entah kenapa karena monolognya sendiri Youngjae tiba-tiba menangis. Ia merasa dirinya yang bersalah. Namun pantaskah apabila Youngjae yang disalahkan? Kalau tidak, lantas siapakah yang patut disalahkan?

Lama yeoja itu menangis dalam diam. Setelah tangisannya cukup reda, ia lalu mengusap pipinya.

"Ah iya aku lupa, aku harus masak dulu. Kalau tidak, Daehyunnie oppa akan kelaparan," Ujarnya teringat tujuan utamanya ke dapur.

"Ah sebaiknya aku membasuh muka dulu. Akan terlihat bekas aku menangis dan jika ditanya 'kenapa' oleh Daehyun oppa aku harus menjawab apa?" Lalu ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya, lalu ia menuju ke dapur.

.

\- I REMEMBER-

.

"Baekhyun-a!" Panggil Luhan. Yeoja itu baru keluar kamarnya dengan penampilan yang terlihat tak seperti biasanya/?

"Nde eonni? Ada apa? Eh, tunggu dulu. Penampilanmu kenapa resmi begitu? Pakai dress segala. Mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat penampilan Luhan yang hari itu terlihat sangat cantik dan manis.

"Hehehe, pokoknya aku mau pergi dulu. Bye Baekhyunnie.., baik-baik ya, mungkin aku akan sedikit lama," Pamit Luhan. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dari yeoja itu. Wajahnya tetap menampakkan senyuman gembira dan pipinya merona. Ada apa kah dengannya?

"Tunggu eonni! Apa jangan-jangan kau mau kencan dengan Sehun? Ini kan malam minggu," Tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah melihat hal janggal/? Dari Luhan.

Spontan Luhan membalikkan badannya.

"E..eh? Apa kau bilang? Eum.., ya pokoknya aku mau keluar sebentar. Dah Baekkie!" Luhan langsung saja berlari keluar apartemen. Baekhyun _smirk_ melihat gelagat Luhan. Ia yakin pasti benar Luhan akan berkencan dengan Sehun.

"Hahaha, eonni..eonni. Kenapa harus ditutup-tutupi? Hahahaha..," Kekehnya kemudian. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang TV.

"Hemm, di dalam terus jenuh juga. Apa lebih baik aku jalan-jalan sebentar? Tapi kemana aku harus jalan-jalan?" Gumamnya sambil berpikir kemana ia harus jalan-jalan sendiri.

"Aha! Sore hari yang cerah, bagaimana kalau aku bersepeda keliling daerah ini? Kelihatannya seru..," Ia lalu tersenyum riang. Yeoja itu memutuskan untuk bersepeda di sore hari ini. Sekalian menikmati udara sore yang segar di kota Seoul saat musim gugur ini.

Baekhyun lalu menuju garasi apartemennya, dan mengeluarkan sepedanya. Kemudian ia menaiki dan mulai mengayuhnya.

Yeoja itu sangat menikmati udara sore itu. Ia terus saja tersenyum sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai kulitnya yang cerah dan lembut itu. Akibat terlalu menikmati udara sekitar, tiba-tiba

BRAAKK…

"Ah!"

"Ah jeosonghamnida!"

Sepeda Baekhyun menabrak sepeda orang lain. Untung saja tak sampai jatuh. Namun tubuh Baekhyun sempat oleng tapi masih bisa ia kendalikan.

"Jeosonghamnida.., ah bodohnya diriku.., ah agasshi apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku.., maafkanlah kecerobohanku..," Ujar Baekhyun meminta maaf setelah ia memarkirkan sepeda-nya lalu menghampiri seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi.

DEG….

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, orang yang ia tabrak tadi adalah Daehyun. Daehyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Pasalnya ia mengenali suara yeoja yang menabraknya tadi. Seperti suara…..Baekhyun. Dan memang benar, itu Baekhyun.

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Mereka terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing. Jantung kedua-nya berdetak tak menentu.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG….

"B.., baek..," Daehyun akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Ah.., ah.., iya.., aku.. aku memang Baekhyun. Emm…, lama.., lama tak bertemu, Daehyun-sshi," Sahut Baekhyun dengan gugup. Daehyun merasa sedikit sakit hati karena Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sshi'. Tapi memang sekarang Baekhyun bukan apa-apanya. Hanya sekedar 'masa lalu'.

Lagi-lagi mereka saling terdiam, sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing. Perlahan, sebutir liquid jatuh dari mata tajam Daehyun. Dengan segera ia mengusapnya.

"Ehm, maaf Baekhyun-sshi. Aku harus pergi," Pamit Daehyun sambil menaiki sepedanya lagi, dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandangi Daehyun yang semakin menjauh darinya. Tanpa sadar,air mata pun juga jatuh dari mata puppy-nya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Hiks.., Dae..," Isaknya. Lalu dengan sigap ia menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Baek ini tempat umum, jangan menangis disini. Daehyun adalah masa lalu-mu, jangan ditangisi. Bahkan kau sendiri yang…..memutuskannya" Ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri dan sedikit berat dalam mengucapkan kata 'memutuskannya'. Ia lalu menaiki sepedanya dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Mood-nya untuk jalan-jalan sore ini sudah lenyap gara-gara ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Daehyun, masa lalu-nya.

.

-I REMEMBER-

.

Daehyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamunya. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah bersepeda keliling-keliling sore itu. Ada seberkas cahaya matahari menerobos melalui celah jendela yang menyinari wajah tampan Daehyun. Sontak saja ia merasa silau dan menghalangi cahaya tersebut dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Seketika tatapannya fokus kearah cincin perak berukir garis-garis yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir indah dibibirnya. Ia terus memandangi cincin tersebut yang tampak bersinar-sinar terkena cahaya matahari.

"Baek, apakah pasangan dari cincin ini masih kau pakai?" Monolog Daehyun sambil menerawang. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

 _/FLASH BACK/_

 _Malam itu tampak cerah. Banyak bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit kota Seoul itu, serta ditemani oleh sebuah bulan berbentuk sabit yang memancarkan cahaya kekuningannya dengan indah. Seorang yeoja terlihat kewalahan dengan barang bawaannya. Nampaknya ia baru saja pulang dari belanja bulanan. Perlahan ia membuka knop pintu rumahnya. Namun yeoja itu sangat kaget. Pasalnya dalam rumah sangat gelap, hanya ada satu lilin yang menyala diatas meja ruang tamu. Yeoja itu sangat kebingungan. Ia lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya diatas sofa dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa._

" _Daehyun kemana? Kenapa rumah sangat gelap? Tak ada sama sekali lampu yang menyala.., dan.. Oh? Apa ini? Kenapa hanya ada satu lilin yang menyala disini?" Tanya yeoja tadi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu melihat ada sekuntum mawar merah tergeletak manis disamping lilin tadi. Langsung saja ia mengambilnya. Yeoja itu sangat menyukai bunga, terlebih bunga mawar._

" _Hmmm..," Gumamnya sambil mengisap bau wangi yang terpengar dari bunga mawar itu._

" _Bunga dari siapa ini? Aneh sekali..," Tanyanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Pantas saja ia penasaran, banyak hal aneh terjadi di rumahnya. Mulai dari rumah gelap gulita tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala, hanya ada sebuah lilin menyala diatas meja, sampai tiba-tiba terdapat bunga mawar disamping tergeletak di samping lilin. Ada apakah sebenarnya?_

 _Baekhyun lantas bangkit. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya mengambil handphone-nya untuk menghubungi Daehyun sekedar untuk bertanya dimana sebenarnya keberadaan namja itu. Karena memang saat belanja Baekhyun sengaja meninggalkan handphone-nya dirumah. Biar tidak mengganggu acara belanjanya, katanya. Ia lalu mengambil lilin itu untuk pencahayaan._

" _Aigo! Apa yang kuinjak?" Katanya kaget. Ia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Dan seketika…._

 _TRAANGGG…_

 _Banyak lampu-lampu hias berwarna-warni menyala. Lampu-lampu itu sangatlah indah. Ada yang berbentuk daun merambat beserta bunganya menempel di dinding. Ada yang berbentuk bunga teratai putih berada dilantai membentuk 'love sign'. Serta banyak taburan mahkota bunga mawar di lantai ruang tamu itu. Dan ada sebuah kumpulan lampu membentuk tulisan 'Happy Birthday My Baby Baekhyunnie, I love you' menempel di dinding. Yeoja tadi –yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun- langsung menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara terkejut, senang, bingung, dan terharu._

 _Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara namja yang samar-samar terdengar dari dalam. Suaranya sangat lembut dan merdu. Perlahan terdengar namja itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu._

 _ **Listen babe I'll dedicate this song for you**_

 _ **neomu haengbokan moseup nae yeope itneun neo**_

 _ **oneureul gidaryeosseo neo-ui saengireul**_

 _Perlahan Baekhyun mulai melihat siapakah yang menyanyi itu. Namja itu menyanyi dengan suara sangat merdu sambil membawa sebuah birthday cake dengan lilin berbentuk angka 21. Perlahan-lahan namja itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun._

 _ **nal boneun neo-ui misoga oh**_

 _ **neomu neomu nuni busyeo**_

 _ **neol wihaeseo nan jeo byeoreul ttada jugo sipeo**_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum gembira, dan perlahan air mata mulai jatuh dari mata indahnya. Baekhyun menangis terharu melihat persembahan ini._

 _ **Happy birthday to you**_

 _ **areumda-un nae sarang**_

 _ **Baby only for you**_

 _ **niga isseo haengbokae Happy birthday to you**_

 _ **oneulcheoreom yeongwoni Baby only for you**_

 _ **urin hamkke halgeoya**_

" _Saengil chukkae, Baekhyunnie sayang. Uljima," Ucap namja itu sambil mencium kening Baekhyun singkat._

" _Hiks hiks hiks.., gomawo Daehyunnie sayang.., whuaa bagaimana kau bisa membuat kejutan seindah ini? Bahkan aku tak ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahunku," Ujar Baekhyun masih menangis._

" _Hehehe, ada lah Baek. Sebagai namjachingu-mu ya sudah seharusnya aku memberimu kejutan," Jawab namja tadi –yang ternyata Daehyun-. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya._

" _Sudah-sudah, jangan menangis. Make a wish lalu tiup lilinnya. Tanganku sudah pegal membawa kue ini terus, haha" Ujar Daehyun disusul tawa singkat olehnya. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dibuatnya. Ia menuruti kata Daehyun. Ia langsung menyatukan jari-jemari lentiknya dan memejamkan matanya untuk 'make as wish'. Setelah selesai, ia meniup lilinnya._

" _Yeeyy..!" Sorak Daehyun tanpa bisa bertepuk tangan karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang birthday cake yang ia bawa._

" _Hissh Dae, taruh saja kue-nya di meja agar kau bisa memelukku," Suruh Baekhyun sedikit malu-malu._

" _Eoh? Eii.., ternyata yeojachingu-ku yang manis ini minta dipeluk yah? Baiklah baiikk..," Goda Daehyun lalu namja itu meletakkan kue tadi di meja. Sementara Baekhyun memalingkan muka. Mukanya memerah sekarang._

 _GREEPP.._

 _Daehyun memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang._

" _Happy birthday Baby.., I love you muachh" Bisik Daehyun lalu mengecup telinga Baekhyun._

" _Nde.., gomawo Daehyunnie.., hmm.. aku sangat suka surprise ini, Dae. Kau sangat pandai membuat surprise untukku," Puji Baekhyun. Mendengarnya Daehyun tersenyum._

" _Nado gomawo Baek, karena ini pertama kali kita merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama. Dan sebulan lagi aku ulang tahun jadi kau jangan kalah denganku, kau juga harus membuat surprise yang tak kalah indah dari ini. Hahahahahaha," Ujar Daehyun lalu namja itu tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri._

" _Aish, Dae..," Decih Baekhyun._

" _Ahahaha, bercanda, Baek..,"Gurau Daehyun sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun._

" _Aw appo..," Rintih Baekhyun sesaat setelah Daehyun mencubit pipinya._

" _Sakit ya? Apa perlu ku cium agar tidak sakit lagi?" Tawar Daehyun terlihat bersemangat._

" _Ah sudah tidak usah begini lebih baik," Tolak Baekhyun._

" _Astaga Baby.., padahal sudah hampir setahun kita berpacaran tetapi kau masih saja malu aku cium. Hahahaha," Goda Daehyun. Sekarang pipi Baekhyun merona lagi._

" _Ah aku tidak malu!" Bantah Baekhyun._

" _Sudahlah Baby.., tidak usah pura-pura.. hahaha," Daehyun terus saja menggoda Baekhyun._

" _Haiishh sudahlah Dae..," Ujar Baekhyun pasrah. Daehyun terkekeh._

" _Oh iya, Baek. Tunggu sebentar. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Ujar Daehyun membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Daehyun merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah dihiasi pita kecil berwarna emas._

" _Wuaahh apa itu, Dae?" Tanya Baekhyun bersemangat. Daehyun lalu membuka kotak merah beludru tersebut. Nampaklah dua buah cincin perak berukir garis-garis yang indah. Dua cincin tersebut sama persis. Daehyun mengambil salah satu cincin tersebut lalu memasangkan di jari manis Baekhyun._

" _Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Daehyun. Baekhyun menggangguk senang. Daehyun pun mengambil satu lagi cincin yang tersisa lalu memakainya di jari manisnya._

 _Daehyun lalu menjelaskan arti dari cincin tersebut._

" _Ini adalah cincin tanda cinta kita. Selama kau masih memakainya, berarti aku masih berada dalam hatimu, ank au masih menjadi milikku. Dan begitu juga denganku. Selama aku masih memakainya, berarti kau masih berada dalam hatiku, dan aku masih menjadi milikmu. Maka dari itu aku akan memakai cincin ini selamanya. Maukah kau menjaga cincin itu, Baby?" Tanyanya kemudian._

" _Tentu saja, Dae sayang. Aku akan menjaganya dan selalu memakainya selamanya. Tak hanya memakai, tapi akan kuresapi juga makna dari cincin ini," Jawab Baekhyun mantap. Daehyun tersenyum senang, lalu kembali memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat._

" _Saranghae my baby Baekhyunnie,"_

" _Nado saranghae my baby Daehyunnie"_

 _/FLASH BACK OFF/_

Daehyun memejamkan matanya.

"Hahah, bahkan dulu kau bilang kau akan menjaga cincin itu, memakainya selamanya ank au resapi artinya. Inikah bukti omonganmu? Aku telah membuktikan padamu, Baek. Bahkan setelah kita berpisah aku masih setia memakai cincin ini," Gumamnya sambil (lagi-lagi) menangis ringan.

"Haahh, namanya manusia pasti mudah lupa dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Walapun itu sangatlah 'berarti'" Gumamnya lagi dengan penekanan pada kata 'berarti'. Namja itu lalu memukul-mukul dada kirinya.

"Haahh.., Baek sungguh aku tidak kuat aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Jujur saja aku masih sangat ingin memilikimu lagi, Baek. Haaahh…., I love you as always my Baby Baekhyunnie"

.

\- I REMEMBER-

.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja tengah duduk berhadapan di balkon. Mereka berdua menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing sambil sesekali melemparkan candaan-candaan dan tawa mereka.

"Hime, Americano buatanmu yang terbaik kekeke," Ujar si namja sambil melakukan _wink._

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta," Balas si yeoja. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama-sama. Ah, mereka terlihat sangat romantis dan hangat. Dinginnya udara disitu seolah tertutupi oleh kehangatan keduanya.

"Oh iya, Hime. Aku ada keperluan. Aku pergi dulu, nde? Aku akan cepat kembali," Yongguk –namja tadi- berdiri dari duduknya dan berujar sambil mengasak rambut Himchan –yeoja tadi- dengan penuh sayang.

"Mau kemana, Bbang?" Tanya Himchan dengan ekspresi memelas, yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Yongguk dan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku harus menemui Zelo. Anak itu sedang senang-senangnya belajar rap dan dia memintaku untuk mengajarinya, haiihh..," Jawab Yongguk. Himchan membalasnya dengan kekehan ringan. Zelo benar-benar berambisi untuk bisa jadi rapper, pikirnya.

"Kekekeke, yasudah kalau begitu segeralah temui dia. Kalau tidak ia akan sangat kecewa denganmu," Himchan pun mempersilahkan Yongguk untuk pergi menemui Zelo. Yongguk mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Himchan sambil memakai jaketnya. Himchan memandangi punggung Yongguk yang semakin menjauh. Seperginya Yongguk, ia merasa udara disitu semakin dingin saja. Ia lalu memakai jaketnya –yang sebelumnya hanya memakai sweater- lalu menyesap Americano hangatnya.

PUUKK…

Himchan merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Noona..,"

"E eeh?"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

LANJUT OR END?


	3. Chapter 3

**(Daehyun-Baekhyun) I REMEMBER (Chapter 3)**

Author : daezelbb (Oh Sehan)

Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Cameo : - Kim Himchan (GS)

\- Bang Yong Guk

\- Zelo a.k.a Choi Junhong

\- Kim Taehyung (disini diganti marga, jadi JUNG Taehyung)

\- Park Chanyeol (mungkin cuma numpang nama :v)

\- Dll (akan bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter)

Rate : M (Hanya sedikit adegan NC, tapi ada beberapa kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Sad romance, drama, dll

Warning : GS! OOC maybe, OOT maybe, No Bash! No Plagiat! Haters? Just Go Away..

Ini FF DaeBaek. Yang gak suka DaeBaek gak usah paksain baca. Ini juga diselingi beberapa couple pendamping/? biar gak bosen hehehe.

Author-nya masih newbie, jadi harap maklum aja kalo ada bahasa or kata-kata yang gak enak, gak pas, pokoknya gak berkenan gitu.

Yaudah langsung aja, enjoy reading :)

* * *

 _PUUKK…_

 _Himchan merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang._

" _Noona..,"_

" _E eeh?"_

.

.

.

\- Jung Daehyun & Byun Baekhyun - I REMEMBER (Chapter 3) -

.

.

.

Prok prok prok..

"Jalhanda, Junhong-ah! Kau sudah bisa melakukan rap dengan baik" Puji Yongguk setelah mendengar Zelo menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam rapping.

"Kekekeke, gomawoyo hyung! Ini juga berkat hyung," Balas Zelo sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Yongguk. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya tersenyum.

"Ehm.., hyung bolehkah aku usul?" Tanya Zelo. Yongguk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tentu. Usul apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pertunjukan pinggir jalan? Yaahh… untuk sekedar menghibur orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat," Ujar Zelo sambil memainkan gulungan kertas.

Yongguk terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Kita juga bisa mengajak Himchan noona untuk memainkan instrumennya, Daehyun-hyung yang menyanyi, aku mungkin bisa yang melakukan rap bersamamu, dan kau juga bisa menyusun instrumen dan pegelaran acara. Oh iya, aku juga bisa mengajak Jongup untuk melakukan dance bersamaku daann…., Youngjae noona juga bisa ikut," Sambung Zelo panjang lebar. Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat Zelo. _'Anak ini..,'_ pikirnya. Tapi sesaat senyuman tadi hilang setelah ia mendengar Zelo yang akan mengajak Youngjae juga.

"Youngjae juga?" Tanya Yongguk. Zelo mengangguk sambil menunjukkan ekspresi _'Iya, memangnya kenapa?'_

"Jangan Youngjae. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol" Jawab Yongguk. Zelo semakin bingung saja. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang Yongguk katakan. Lalu apa hubungannya Chanyeol dengan hyung-nya itu? Pikirnya.

Yongguk hanya berpikir Zelo belum saatnya mengerti tentang hal ini. Masalah ia merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol, karena Daehyun yang MUNGKIN membenci Chanyeol dan ada SEDIKIT dendam dengan namja itu. Daehyun menganggap Chanyeol sebagai perusak hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Daehyun beranggapan seperti itu, tetapi karena Baekhyun yang mengejar Chanyeol dan Chanyeol SEDIKIT memberi harapan kepada Baekhyun, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun menjadi terputus begitu saja. Namun sekarang Chanyeol adalah yeojachingu Youngjae, dan Youngjae sendiri adalah sahabat baik Daehyun, dan dulu Daehyun pernah menyukai Youngjae.

Entah kenapa Yongguk merasa tidak enak kepada Chanyeol apabila Youngjae ikut pertunjukan pinggir jalan itu, apalagi kalau sampai yeoja itu berduet dengan Daehyun nantinya, karena memang keduanya yang berbakat dalam bidang tarik suara.

"Suatu saat kau pasti mengerti, Junhong-ah," Ujar Yongguk mengerti akan mimik muka Zelo. Ia lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Zelo yang masih kebingungan.

"Sudahlah lupakan! Itu tak begitu penting. Dan masalah usulmu tadi akan kubicarakan dengan yang lain," Tambahnya. Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

\- I REMEMBER-

.

Namja itu berjalan santai sambil mendorong koper besarnya. Ia lalu keluar dari bandara Gimpo dan duduk di kursi tunggu. Ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau dimana?"

" _Aigo, Tae…, tidak usah berteriak.., aku ada diluar. Kemarilah! Aku disamping kedai Starbucks,"_

"Tidakkah kau mau menghampiriku kemari, hyung? T_T…., BAWAANKU BERAT JIKA KAU TAHU!"

" _Sudahlah cepat saja kemari, dan aku akan mentraktirmu! Belilah makanan dan minuman favoritmu!"_

"MWO? Traktir? ARASSEO 5 DETIK LAGI SAMPAI!"

Terdengar kekehan orang yang ditelfon namja itu. Setelah ia menutup telefon, ia segera menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh hyung-nya tadi. Tak peduli seberat apa barang bawaannya.

.

.

.

"Cih.., benar-benar 5 detik ternyata," Ujar Daehyun yang dengan cool-nya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi mobil sambil bersedekap. Sedangkan seseorang yang datang hanya menampakkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Ayo hyung! Katanya kau traktir?" Celetuk Taehyung, namja yang baru datang tadi.

"Arasseo adikku sayang…,, kaja!" Daehyun merangkul tubuh Taehyung yang tingginya sejajar dengannya itu dan membawanya masuk ke kedai Starbucks di dekat situ.

* * *

Jung Taehyung. Adik kandung dari Jung Daehyun, yang baru pulang dari London. Ia adalah siswa pertukaran pelajar, yang di tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya yang kebetulan juga bekerja di ibukota United Kingdom itu. Sekarang umurnya 18 tahun.

Saat liburan sekolah seperti ini, ia gunakan untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya sekedar untuk menengok keadaan kakak tercintanya. Seperti saat ini, ia tengah berada di kedai dekat Gimpo Airport setelah kedatangannya dari London beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

Taehyung memakan makanannya dengan lahap, sama seperti Daehyun. Pasangan kakak-adik itu memang suka makan. Tapi hebatnya sebanyak apapun mereka makan, tubuh mereka tidak bertambah gemuk. /aahh seandainya Sehan bisa kayak gitu…/ /abaikan/

"Tae, tidakkah kau berniat menceritakan pengalamanmu saat di London?" Tanya Daehyun di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Hust, nanti saja hyung. Biarkan aku menikmati makananku dulu. Sudah lama aku tidak makan di Korea," Tolak Taehyung sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya. Daehyun hanya terkekeh, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Eoh hyung! Setelah ini ajak aku makan ddeokbokki, ne?! Aku rindu masakan Korea…" Pinta Taehyung. Mendengarnya Daehyun pun hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Pakai uang siapa? Uangku lagi?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi kesal. Memang adiknya ini tidak berubah. Dari dulu selalu menjengkelkan. Tapi kadang juga baik dan perhatian tentu saja.

"Hehehehe..," Sedangkan Taehyung hanya nyengir. Daehyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Sudah bisa ditebak. Mana mau Taehyung membeli makanannya sendiri kalau sedang bersamanya. Pasti minta dibelikan.

"Arasseo arasseo! Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kita segera mencari ddeokbokki. Lagi pula aku juga sudah lama tidak makan ddeokbokki," Suruh Daehyun. Taehyung lalu mengacungkan jempolnya dan segera melahap makanannya.

.

\- I REMEMBER-

.

 _Tilililit tilililit tilililit…_

" _Yeoboseyo Byun eomeonim?"_

" _Ya Daehyun-ah! Ini aku Baekhyun! Hehehehe mianhae, aku memakai handphone eomma-ku"_

 _"Aigo Baek, aku kira memang benar-benar Byun eomeonim. Memangnya ada apa dengan handphone-mu?"_

" _Aku sekarang bersama eomma di mall. Aku meninggalkan handphone-ku dirumah dan blablabla"_

" _Kekekeke.., neomu gwiyeoweo"_

" _Ehm, Daee…, aku rindu Taehyung.., sudah lama aku tidak melihat anak itu. Haahh sudah sebesar apa anak itu,"_

" _Kau merindukan Taehyung? Kebetulan sekali baru tadi pagi ia pulang ke Korea. Euhhm, bagaimana kalau nanti sore aku menjemputmu kemari?"_

" _Jinjja? Taehyung pulang ke Korea? Ah baiklah kalau begitu! Jemput aku nanti sore! Aku menginap dirumah…"_

" _ **Baekhyunnieeee…,"**_

" _Cha.. chan.. chanyeol?"_

" _ **Kau sedang telefon dengan siapa, huh? Sampai jemput jemput segala"**_

" _I.. itu… aku.."_

" _Baek? Siapa yang ada disana? Baekkie? Baek! Jawab Baek!"_

"Baekhyun!"

"Haahh…, cu.. cuma mimpi…," Daehyun terduduk lemas di ranjangnya. Ia mengelus dadanya. Sungguh. Dadanya sesak. Sakit. Ia ingin menangis. Dan benar saja, ia mulai meneteskan air mata. Baru saja, ia memimpikan Baekhyun. Setelah sekian lama ia 'berhasil' tidur dengan 'tenang' tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun di dalam mimpinya, kini tanpa terduga sama sekali sebelumnya, sesosok Baekhyun kembali lagi mengisi mimpinya. Terlebih, ada sesosok orang yang 'paling' ia benci hadir juga 'mengusik' momennya dengan Baekhyun dalam mimpinya.

Daehyun meremas keras-keras selimut tebalnya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain meremas dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, tapi ia urungkan karena Taehyung, adik tersayangnya tengah terlelap di ranjang sebelahnya. Ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur adiknya itu. Namun, hatinya berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Sedih, marah, kecewa, benci, senang, terharu, semua bercampur aduk.

"Kenapa lelaki brengsek itu muncul juga dalam mimpiku, hah?!" Rintih namja itu dalam tangisan. Ia masih saja menangis. Sampai-sampai ia teringat disaat dimana ia bisa sangat membenci seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

 _/flashback/_

 _Tiin tiinn!_

 _Sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih berhenti di depan rumah sederhana bernuansa kayu dan marmer. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja tampan di dalamnya. Tak lama, seorang yeoja cantik keluar dari rumah tadi._

" _Whoa.., Baek, kau sangat cantik.., aku tak pernah melihatmu secantik ini," Puji namja yang berada didalam mobil tadi. Sedangkan yeoja yang dipuji hanya tersipu._

" _Kekeke, hentikan itu Chanyeollie, kau seperti tidak pernah tau aku saja," Ujar Baekhyun –yeoja tadi-_

" _Tapi benar-benar Baek, kau sangat cantik. Ah bukan. Anggun, ah, manis, ah, pokoknya sempurna..," Chanyeol –si namja- tetap saja terkagum-kagum oleh penampilan Baekhyun yang memang terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya._

" _Ehm, baiklah. Sampai kapan kau mau membiarkanku berdiri di sini tuan Park?" Interupsi Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tersadar. Namja itu segera keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu sebelah kursi kemudi-nya untuk Baekhyun._

" _Silahkan masuk nyonya Byun yang paling cantik jelita" Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menuntun tangan Baekhyun._

" _Ck kau berlebihan sekali tuan Park. Aku bukan princess yang ada dalam dongeng anak-anak itu," Kekeh Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya nyengir._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh._

" _Baek…, kau curang…,"_

 _Namja yang sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari jauh itu langsung menjatuhkan kantong-kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya. Ia sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun sedang bersama Chanyeol, TEMAN SATU KLUB EKSTRAKULIKULER-NYA SAAT MASIH SMA. Siapakah namja itu? Ya, dia adalah Daehyun, kekasih Baekhyun. Matanya benar-benar panas melihat adegan yang ia saksikan tepat didepannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Parahnya, mereka berpegangan tangan, dan terlihat sangat mesra._

 _Mobil Chanyeol sudah melesat dari pandangan. Tak lama, handphone Daehyun bergetar, ada sebuah pesan masuk._

 _From : My BabyHyun Baekhyunnie_

 _Daehyunnie sayang, aku keluar sebentar, ne! Aku pergi ke apartemen Luhan eonni sebentar._

 _Dia bilang dia membutuhkanku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ia butuhkan dariku kekekeke._

 _Yasudah, baik-baik ya sayangku. Aku akan cepat kembali, jika Luhan eonni mengijinkan_

" _Jadi ini yang namanya pergi kerumah Luhan noona? Dengan jarak yang dekat cukup ditempuh naik sepeda saja harus memakai mobil sport? Hanya untuk bertemu dengan teman saja harus berdandan secantik itu? Hanya untuk menuju rumah teman harus diantar oleh namja? Dengan penampilan seperti orang akan berkencan? Benarkah ini yang namanya akan pergi kerumah Luhan noona?!" Seru Daehyun meluapkan amarahnya setelah membaca pesan dari Baekhyun. Inilah pertama kalinya ia dibohongi oleh Baekhyun. Pertama kalinya. Catat itu. PERTAMA KALINYA._

 _Tak selang lama, ia handphone-nya bergetar lagi. Ia mendapat panggilan dari seseorang. Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghubungi Daehyun. Matanya semakin panas. Entah kenapa ia benci melihat nama Chanyeol. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Chanyeol._

" _Yeoboseyo hyung.., " Suara Daehyun masih bergetar, dan terdengar sangat dingin. Ia menahan emosinya._

" _Ah nde yeoboseyo. Ya Daehyun-ah! Ada apa dengan suara-mu?"_

 _Daehyun diam saja. Ia berdecih sambil memalingkan muka. Sok tidak berdosa sekali, pikirnya._

" _Hmm.., aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi aku pesan kepadamu, tolong temui Yunho ajusshi untuk membahas tentang kepanitian pertandingan basket hobae kita. Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir, karena aku masih sibuk. Tapi tenang saja aku tadi sudah ijin kepada Yunho ajusshi agar aku digantikan olehmu. Ne, itu saja. Gomawo,"_

" _Arasseo"_

 _Pip_

" _Cih! Memang sibuk, sibuukkk sekali. Iya, sibuk berkencan dengan kekasih orang," Decihnya lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya, tak lupa membawa kantong belanjaannya tadi yang sempat tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah._

" _Park Chanyeol brengsek! Aku kira kau hyung yang baik-baik, ternyata kau 'menikung' dongsaeng-mu sendiri. Cih! Park Chanyeol bajingan!" Umpat Daehyun. Ia sekarang sangat membenci sesosok Park Chanyeol, hyung-nya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka hyung-nya sendiri, yang dulu saat ada ekstra basket saat SMA, selalu mengajarinya bagaimana cara bermain basket dengan baik. Hyung-nya sendiri yang dulu selalu membelikannya soda dingin saat ia mulai kelelahan dan dehidrasi. Kini, malah tega 'merebut' kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai itu. Memang, itu hanya kencan, mungkin saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berteman dekat. Tetapi, Daehyun yakin mereka lebih dari sekedar teman dekat. Terlihat dari Baekhyun yang tidak terus terang saja mengatakan ia pergi bersama Chanyeol, dan juga Chanyeol yang mengatakan sibuk, padahal baru saja ia pergi bersama Baekhyun. Daehyun benar-benar membenci Chanyeol sekarang._

 _/flashback end/_

Daehyun mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kecil. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ia mengingat Chanyeol juga. Ini semakin membuat hatinya hancur. Tangannya terus saja mengusak kasar rambutnya, sesekali meremas dan membanting/? selimutnya.

"Eunghh.., hyung..," Tanpa Daehyun sadari, tiba-tiba Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya. Mungkin saja ia terusik akan gerak-gerik/? dan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Daehyun.

'Astaga, aku sampai membangunkan Taehyung' ujar Daehyun dalam hati. Ia menengok sebentar kearah Taehyung lalu mengusap jejak air matanya.

"Kenapa hyung terbangun tengah malam begini?" Interupsi Taehyung. Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwaencanha Taehyung-ah, entah kenapa hyung terbangun di tengah malam begini," Jawab Daehyun, kemudian mengusap matanya yang masih sedikit berair. Namun, Taehyung menyadari gelagat aneh dari hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung menangis?" Tanya Taehyung. Daehyun hanya terdiam.

"Apa hyung baru saja memimpikan Baekhyun noona?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, seolah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Daehyun.

"Ah sudahlah Tae, lupakan. Tidurlah lagi," Ujar Daehyun. Namja itu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap iba kakaknya. Ia yakin. Kakaknya pasti baru saja memimpikan Baekhyun. Ternyata memang kakaknya masih benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Nampaknya kakaknya masih belum bisa melupakan Baekhyun.

"Hyung, fighting! Aku berada di sisimu," Gumam Taehyung sangat pelan, hingga hampir tidak terdengar.

.

\- I REMEMBER -

.

 _Cekleekk.._

Ruangan itu kosong. Daehyun memasuki ruangan itu. Ia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi, lalu diam melamun. Entah dimana ia sekarang, tetapi ruangan itu gelap dan tertutup, hanya ada 2 ventilasi kecil diatas. Lantai ruangan itu terbuat dari kayu yang telah usang, bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang sedikit retak dan berlubang. Ia sendiri disana. Ia hanyalah ingin menenangkan diri dan pikiran. Jari-jari tangannya begerak-gerak menyapu debu yang ada di meja depan ia duduk saat itu. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

.

.

Baekhyun

.

.

Chanyeol

.

.

Dua orang itu yang terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikirannya. Membuat ia merasakan pening dikepalanya dan sakit yang luar biasa dihatinya.

 _Tes tes tes_

Daehyun menagis. Sambil tangan kanannya mencengkeram dadanya. Kemudian ia berdiri, berlari menuju sebuah laci, dan mengobrak-abrik laci itu seolah ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah pisau lipat/?. Ia mendekatkan sisi pisau yang runcing ke urat pergelangan tangannya. Beberapa detik, kemudian ia menempelkan pisau tersebut pada kulit tan-nya.

"HYUNG! BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH SEPERTI ITU!"

 _Drap drap drap_

Seorang namja berlari kearah Daehyun. Namja itu langsung menepis pisau yang digenggam Daehyun dan langsung saja mencengkeram kerah Daehyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu dengan melakukan hal-hal bodoh semacam itu, hyung?! Itu tak aka nada gunanya!" Teriak namja itu dengan napas bederu-deru. Sorot matannya menusuk kedalam manik mata Daehyun yang sama tajamnya.

DEG..

"Taehyung…."

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

LANJUT OR END?

* * *

Akhirnya apdet jugaaa~~ wkwkwkwk. Maaf telat update, sibuk hehe. Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka kalo review-nya diatas 5. Awalnya aku kira review-nya gak bakal lebih dari 5, tapi ternyata lebih banyak dari yang aku kira. Waahh makasih banget readers-chu :*

Makasih buat yang udah sempetin tinggalin jejak. Maaf nggak bisa balesin review kalian satu persatu tapi semuanya udah aku baca kok^^ tenang aja, yang tanya-tanya di review, kalian pasti akan menemukan jawabannya seiring berjalannya cerita. /eaak :v

Keep RCL yaa^^ jejak kalian adalah semangatku hehehe. Sampe jumpa chapter depan


	4. Chapter 4

**(Daehyun-Baekhyun) I REMEMBER (Chapter 4)**

Author : daezelbb (Oh Sehan)

Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Cameo :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Yoo Youngjae (GS)

\- Kim Taehyung (disini diganti marga, jadi JUNG Taehyung)

\- Xi Luhan (GS)

\- Oh Sehun

\- Dll (akan bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter)

Rate : M (Hanya sedikit adegan NC, tapi ada beberapa kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Sad romance, drama, dll

Warning : GS! OOC maybe, OOT maybe, No Bash! No Plagiat! Haters? Just Go Away..

Ini FF DaeBaek. Yang gak suka DaeBaek gak usah paksain baca. Ini juga diselingi beberapa couple pendamping/? biar gak bosen hehehe.

Author-nya masih newbie, jadi harap maklum aja kalo ada bahasa or kata-kata yang gak enak, gak pas, pokoknya gak berkenan gitu.

.

.

Yaudah, langsung aja, enjoy reading

* * *

" _Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu dengan melakukan hal-hal bodoh semacam itu, hyung?! Itu tak aka nada gunanya!" Teriak namja itu dengan napas bederu-deru. Sorot matannya menusuk kedalam manik mata Daehyun yang sama tajamnya._

 _DEG.._

" _Taehyung…."_

.

.

.

\- Jung Daehyun & Byun Baekhyun - I REMEMBER (Chapter 4) -

.

.

.

"Minumlah ini, Dae"

"Hm, terimakasih, Jae-ah" Daehyun menerima segelas green tea hangat dari tangan Youngjae. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di rooftop rumah Daehyun. Ya, Youngjae mampir ke rumah Daehyun lagi. Taehyung yang memintanya. Karena kondisi kakaknya yang sedang tidak baik sedangkan dirinya sendiri ada janji bertemu dengan Jimin, temannya. Ia tak tega apabila meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian, entah kenapa ia hanya merasa khawatir apabila kakaknya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Oleh karena itu Taehyung meminta Youngjae untuk menemani –lebih tepatnya mengawasi- Daehyun sementara dirinya sedang pergi.

Keheningan menyelimuti dua insan yang sedang duduk bersampingan di rooftop itu. Youngjae menoleh kearah Daehyun. Ia melihat Daehyun tengah memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong, dan tanpa berkedip. Tangannya menggenggam gelas green tea sambil sedikit mengelus-elusnya merasakan kehangatan dari gelas green tea yang ia genggam. Youngjae merasa kasihan dengan Daehyun.

"Dae..," Ucap Youngjae akhirnya memecah keheningan. Daehyun tampak sedikit kaget, lalu menoleh kearah Youngjae.

"Hm?" Sahutnya kemudian.

"Ani, mengapa kau melamun terus? Itu tak baik," Tanya Youngjae. Daehyun lalu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang tulus dan manis, namun sebuah senyuman miris.

"Gwaencanha, Jae. Tidak perlu ku ceritakan pasti kau mengerti juga," Jawabnya, lalu ia menunduk sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum miris. Youngjae pun menghela nafas. ' _Hah, masalah itu lagi. Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini Dae? Bisa-bisa nanti kau stress. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang ada di batin Youngjae.

"Eum, aku akan menghiburmu" Ujar Youngjae tiba-tiba. Daehyun menoleh. Yang ditoleh langsung menampakkan senyum lebar.

"Menghiburku?" Ulang Daehyun memastikan.

"Ne, kau tampak sedih jadi aku akan menghiburmu. Kau ingat kan, aku dulu termasuk siswa terlucu sekelas hahaha" Ujar Youngjae percaya diri. Daehyun mulai menampakkan senyumnya. Bukan senyum miris lagi, namun kali ini sebuah senyum terhibur.

"Baiklah, dengarkan leluconku sekarang" Tambah Youngjae. Lalu yeoja itu mulai membuat lelucon-lelucon. Awalnya Daehyun hanya tersenyum miring. Membosankan, pikirnya. Namun lama-lama ia tertawa juga. Begitulah, selanjutnya mereka berdua saling melontarkan candaan dan gurauan satu sama lain. Setidaknya itu dapat membuat Daehyun tertawa lepas untuk saat ini.

.

\- I REMEMBER -

.

"Shoot!"

"Yeah! Tembakanku tepat sekali kan, hyung?" Teriak Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan. Sehun pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu namja itu berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan ikut duduk disamping namja yang tingginya sedikit diatas rata-rata itu.

"Istirahatlah dulu Sehun-ah, ini minumlah" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan sekaleng cola kepada Sehun.

"Gomawo, hyung" Sehun pun langsung meneguk habis cola-nya. Memang saat itu ia sangat merasa haus setelah berkali-kali berlatih melakukan shoot di ring.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong akhir-akhir ini Daehyun-hyung kok tidak pernah ikut kita latihan, ya?" Tanya Sehun setelah menghabiskan cola-nya.

"Ah, itu.. hyung juga tidak tahu kenapa. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia jarang keluar rumah. Bahkan saat terakhir kali ia berpapasan denganku ia sama sekali tidak menyapa atau apa. Senyum pun tidak. Aku jadi khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya" Jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar. Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu keduanya hening dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku juga khawatir kalau Daehyun-hyung kenapa-napa. Biasanya saat kita berlatih basket seperti saat ini ia akan ikut bergabung. Tapi beberapa bulan ini ia tidak bergabung" Sehun akhirnya menanggapi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dipaksakan. Ada sedikit angan-angan yang melintas di otaknya bahwa penyebab Daehyun seperti ini adalah karena kesalahannya dulu. Sehingga namja itu enggan untuk bertemu dirinya. Bukan hanya enggan, namun benci.

"Ah iya hyung aku hampir lupa. Aku harus menjemput Luhan nuna dulu. Annyeong" Pamit Sehun.

"Ne, hati-hati" Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Sehun pun meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri masih enggan untuk bangkit, atau sekedar merubah posisinya saat ini. Suasana sore hari itu sangat hening. Sinar kuning bersemu jingga menerpa wajah Chanyeol dan sebagian menusuk ke matanya sehingga membuatnya harus menyipitkan mata agar tidak silau. Cukup lama ia duduk termenung disitu hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki dan bola yang dipantul-pantulkan di tanah. Suara itu berasal dari belakang Chanyeol. Segera saja namja itu menoleh ke belakang dan cukup terkejut, ia mendapati Daehyun tengah berada disitu. Daehyun sempat menatap mata Chanyeol, dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam melebihi tatapan seekor serigala ataupun elang. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang masih teruduk dipinggir lapangan. Daehyun berlari menuju tengah lapangan. Ia bermain basket. Sendiri.

* * *

"HEY , DAEHYUN-AH! MAU BERMAIN BERSAMAKU?!" Chanyeol berteriak dari jauh.

"TIDAK AKAN" Balas Daehyun berteriak dari jauh juga tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun terduduk lesu.

"Haah, apa boleh buat..," gumamnya kemudian. Ia lalu melihat permainan Daehyun. Hebat. Kemampuannya sama sekali tidak hilang. Tembakan ke ring-nya selalu tepat dan sama sekali tidak meleset sedikit pun.

* * *

 _Hap_! Daehyun melompat dengan cool-nya untuk menembakkan bola kearah ring. Namun saat mendarat, tiba-tiba

 _Bruk_! Ia terjatuh. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Chanyeol yang awalnya fokus dengan pergerakan tubuh Daehyun tiba-tiba terkejut mendapati Daehyun terjatuh. Sontak ia langsung bangkit dan berlari kearah Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir sambil menyentuh kaki Daehyun yang terkilir bermaksud hendak memijitnya. Tiba-tiba Daehyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat terkejut.

"Jangan sentuh aku Park Chanyeol" Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Daehyun. Datar, dingin, dan tajam serasa menusuk kedalam batin. Chanyeol terdiam.

"Tapi.. setidaknya aku bisa membantumu berdiri" Pinta Chanyeol kemudian.

"KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN? KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI AGAR AKU MAU MEMAAFKANMU DARI KEBUSUKAN SIFATMU ITU, HAH?!" Teriak Daehyun. Emosinya bersulut-sulut. Nafasnya berderu-deru. Dengan susah payah Daehyun bangkit. Lalu ia mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol yang saat itu masih membeku.

"Dengarkan aku Park Chanyeol. Kau temanku. Lalu entah apa yang ada didalam benakmu kau telah membuat Baekhyun selingkuh dariku! Itu pun masih kesalahanmu yang pertama. Kesalahan keduamu, setelah kau memberi harapan kepada Baekhyun, kau malah pergi meninggalkannya. Kau tahu, saat itu aku sudah mulai merelakan Baekhyun bersamamu demi kebahagiaannya. Aku rela melakukan apapun asal itu membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Namun kenapa kau malah pergi dari Baekhyun dan malah berpacaran dengan yeoja lain?! Hah! Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?!" Daehyun benar-benar meluapkan semua emosi dan amarahnya. Disisi lain ia merasa sedikit lega karena sudah bisa mengeluarkan unek-uneknya selama ini LANGSUNG dihadapan orang yang ia paling benci dalam hal ini.

"Daehyun, aku tahu ini semua salahku. Tapi tak bisakah kau melupakannya dan memaafkanku? Semua itu sudah berlalu, Daehyun-ah!" Pinta Chanyeol sambil mencengkeram kuat pundak Daehyun yang cukup jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Apa? Melupakannya? Memaafkanmu? KAU KIRA SEMUDAH ITU?! Iya bagimu itu mudah-mudah saja karena kau tidak merasakan sakit dalam hal ini. HANYA AKU DAN BAEKHYUN YANG MERASAKAN SAKIT KARENA KESALAHANMU, PARK CHANYEOL!" Tentu saja Daehyun menolak pintaan Chanyeol. Daehyun bukan orang semudah itu. Jari-jemarinya semakin kuat menarik dan meremas kerah baju Chanyeol hingga seakan-akan hampir robek.

"JUNG DAEHYUN!" Bentak Chanyeol tepat didepan muka Daehyun. Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya menampakkan smirk-nya serta tatapan maha tajam-nya. Nafas dari keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah. Emosi dari keduanya sama-sama sudah sangat memuncak.

"Bajingan kau Park Chanyeol. Jika kau benar-benar lelaki sejati seharusnya kau bisa menyikapi hal ini baik-baik. Dan merebut kekasih temanmu sendiri lalu setelah itu malah kau sia-siakan, apa namanya kalau bukan lelaki bangsat". Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun, Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi.

 _Duassh! Brukk_

Chanyeol meninju Daehyun tepat dipipinya hingga membuat Daehyun jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Lalu Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah Daehyun dan sedikit menariknya keatas.

"Dengar, brengsek. AKU TAK SEBURUK YANG KAU UCAPKAN!"

 _Duashh_

Tinjuan kedua yang Daehyun terima. Sedangkan dirinya hanya smirk dengan pipi penuh lebam dan sudut bibir dan lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia tertawa mengejek.

 _Duasshh_

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menerima tinjuan dari Daehyun hingga tersungkur. Daehyun pun menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol. Ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hey tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat, aku tak menyangka kau sangat kekanakan. Bahkan lebih kekanakan dari anak berumur 5 tahun sekalipun. Setidaknya jika mereka jelas melakukan kesalahan, mereka akan minta maaf dan yang terpenting mereka tahu caranya bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan dirimu? Sudah jelas kau bersalah disini namun kau malah melakukan tindakan kasar. Hahahaha. Sebaiknya kau renungkan kesalahanmu sebelum kau mendapat balasannya nanti. Cih"

Daehyun pun menendang punggung Chanyeol yang masih tersungkur lemas ditanah. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerang tertahan. Lalu Daehyun pergi dari situ dengan jalan tertatih-tatih.

Sementara Chanyeol masih saja terengah-engah. Kali ini ia merubah posisinya menjadi teruduk. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang telah sedikit bercampur dengan tanah.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang telah aku lakukan?!"

* * *

 _Ceklek…_

 _Brukk.._

Daehyun memasuki rumahnya. Ia pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia meringis kesakitan. Kaki kirinya terasa sangat nyeri bahkan sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Tubuhnya serasa remuk. Ia lalu menyeka aliran darah segar dari ujung bibirnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Ya, itu semua adalah efek dari perkelahiannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa menit lalu.

"Hyung.., kau barusan dari mana?" Taehyung muncul dari dapur sambil membawa segelas orange juice. "Ah sebentar, aku akan mengambilkanmu orange juice juga. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah". Belum sempat Daehyun menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, anak itu berbalik ke dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas orange juice yang lain untuk hyung-nya.

"Ja.., OMO! Hyung! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan? !" Taehyung terkejut setelah melihat keadaan Daehyun yang babak belur penuh luka. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam tak bergeming. Entah kenapa berat rasanya hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. _'Pasti telah terjadi hal yang tidak beres'_ Begitulah yang ada dalam benak Taehyung. Ia pun menatap lekat-lekat hyung-nya.

"Hyung, jawab aku. Jangan memendam apa-apa dariku. Aku adikmu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku," Ujar Taehyung. Daehyun pun menghela nafas.

"Aku berkelahi dengan Chanyeol" Jawab Daehyun datar tanpa menoleh kearah adiknya. Mendengar itu Taehyung ikut menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengasak rambutnya kasar.

"Untuk apa kau berkelahi dengannya, huh?" Interupsi Taehyung kemudian. Daehyun menatap Taehyung sebentar lalu menunduk. Dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Taehyung sendiri seakan paham apa penyebab hyung-nya dan Chanyeol bertengkar lewat tingkah Daehyun.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau pasti kesakitan. Sini biar aku obati" Ujar Taehyung. Jujur ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Entah kenapa. Sedangkan Daehyun cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata Taehyung barusan.

"M.., mwo? Ku kira kau akan memarahiku, Tae" Taehyung lalu tersenyum.

"Untuk apa memarahimu? Membuang-buang tenaga saja hahaha" Gurai Taehyung lalu tertawa. Daehyun tersenyum. Setidaknya mood-nya membaik saat ini.

"Karena saat aku hampir memotong pergelangan tanganku kau memarahiku semalaman kekeke" Sahut Daehyun lalu terkekeh.

"YAK! Kalau itu tentu saja aku akan memarahimu, hyung! Itu merupakan hal sangat gila yang pernah kau lakukan. Jangan pernah coba-coba melakukan hal semacam itu lagi. Daehyun-hyung pabbo" Celoteh Taehyung lalu merengut. Daehyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, bahkan tertawa ringan. Adiknya sangat imut saat sebal seperti itu.

"Ya~ jangan mengataiku 'pabbo'! Tidak sopan sekali, aku ini hyung-mu, bocah!" Protes Daehyun.

"Biar saja, salah sendiri berani coba-coba bunuh diri" Sahut Taehyung sambil membawa handuk basah dan kotak P3K. Lagi-lagi Daehyun terkekeh.

"Mana saja yang sakit?" Tanya Taehyung setelah duduk disebelah Daehyun.

"Sebenarnya seluruh tubuhku sakit, tapi tidak mungkin kau kompres semua, kan, jadi kompres saja lebam yang di wajah" Jelas Daehyun. Taehyung menurut. Ia pun mengompres lebam di wajah Daehyun dengan hati-hati takut-takut kalau kakaknya merasa kesakitan. Daehyun sendiri meringis sebisa mungkin menahan sakit.

"Ah sudah cukup baikkan, Tae. Sekarang tolong pijat kaki kiri-ku saja. Ia terkilir tadi. Belum lagi kubuat menghajar Chanyeol. Kau tahu? Rasanya benar-benar sakiiitt.. sampai sangat sulit untuk digerakkan" Suruh Daehyun dan malah diteruskan dengan curhat/?

Taehyung terkekeh. _'Salah sendiri, sudah tahu terkilir bukannya segera diobati malah dibuat berkelahi'._ Ujarnya dalam hati.

.

-I REMEMBER-

.

"Seorang yeoja berpipi chubby sedang menyirami bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Sesekali ia bersenandung dengan merdu.

"Ehm, kalau bunga-bunga ini sudah besar aku jual tidak ya?" Gumamnya. Ia lalu memandangi bunga-bunga miliknya tersebut.

"Sangat, indah. Seperti pemiliknya" Ujar seorang namja. Namja itu lalu memberikan _back hug_ kepada sang yeoja.

"Astaga Chanyeol oppa kau mengagetkanku!" Sebalnya kepada sang namja yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Hehehe, mianhae Youngie-ya" Kekeh Chanyeol. Ia lalu mengecup singkat telinga Youngjae, yeoja tadi.

"Ehm, Oppa! Aku minta pendapatmu. Sebaiknya bunga-bunga ini aku jual tidak ya? Sebenarnya sayang kalau dijual soalnya bagus-bagus" Ujar Youngjae.

"Aku pikir sebaiknya kau jual saja bunga-bunga itu" Pendapat Chanyeol. Youngjae pun tersentak. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tidak sependapat dengannya/? *perbedaan pendapat pasti ada Youngjae-ya -_-

"Yakk! Jangan dijuaaal" Protes Youngjae. Ekspresi itu justru membuat Chanyeol ketawa saking gemasnya. Namja itu lalu mencubit pipi chubby Youngjae.

"Aish, kau ini bagaimana. Katanya tadi minta pendapat, setelah diberi pendapat malah protes. Maumu apa, sayaaangggg….?" Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol menarik-narik/? Pipi Youngjae.

"APO! Yakk! Lepaskan, Oppa! Sakit tahuu" Youngjae pun mengelus-elus pipinya yang terdapat bercak-bercak merah bekas cubitan Chanyeol. Sedangka Chanyeol semakin terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Ah sudahlah, rawat dulu bunga-bungamu sampai besar. Masalah dijual atau tidak kita bicarakan nanti" Chanyeol memberikan pendapatnya lagi. Youngjae pun mengangguk-angguk. Kali ini Youngjae puas, setidaknya pendapat Chanyeol tidak melenceng/? dari pendapatnya.

"Ehm, ohiya Youngie, aku mau bercerita sesuatu. Sebelumnya maafkan aku, aku baru bercerita sekarang" Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba serius. Youngjae pun dibuat penasaran. Memangnya apa yang akan Chanyeol ceritakan padanya?

"Geurae, gwaencanhayo, Oppa. Ceritakan saja" Youngjae mempersilahkan Chanyeol bercerita.

"Ah sebaiknya kita duduk saja. Mungkin ini akan panjang hehe" Chanyeol pun mengajak Youngjae untuk duduk berlesehan di kebun bunga Youngjae tersebut. Setelah mereka duduk, Chanyeol menarik napasnya lalu mulai membuka cerita.

"Kemarin kebetulan setelah aku berlatih basket bersama Sehun, Daehyun lalu berlatih disitu juga. Namun saat itu Sehun sudah pulang. Jadi hanya aku dan Daehyun yang ada disitu. Lalu tiba-tiba Daehyun jatuh. Kakinya terkilir. Aku menghampirinya, berniat untuk menolongnya berdiri, atau mengantarnya pulang" Chanyeol member jeda. Sedangkan Youngjae memilih untuk diam dan mencerna baik-baik apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan.

"Tapi tiba-tiba ia menepisku. Katanya 'jangan sentuh aku'. Ia nampaknya sangat membenciku. Ia menaruh dendam padaku. Masalah… Baekhyun dulu" Entah kenapa hati Youngjae mulai memanas. Ia tak tahu apa alasannya, namun secara refleks air mata sedikit-demi sedikit membendung dimatanya. Namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku tetap memaksa untuk menolongnya. Sampai akhirnya, kau tahu sendiri apa yang selanjutnya terjadi" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Berkelahi?" Sahut Youngjae.

"Yap, kau benar sekali. Maafkan aku karena baru member tahumu sekarang Youngie. Kalau saja aku tidak memaksa untuk menolong Daehyun pasti kami tak akan berkelahi. Dan karena itu aku jadi membuat Daehyun semakin babak belur. Selain hatinya, juga fisiknya. Aku sudah berkali-kali minta maaf padanya, tapi dia malah mengataiku 'bajingan', 'brengsek' dan lainnya. Aku wajar, karena memang aku sadar, aku banyak bersalah padanya. Kata-kata maaf memang tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan suasana hatinya. Dan sekarang aku bingung, aku harus bagaimana" Cerita Chanyeol panjang lebar. Tatapannya sendu, penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Dan sekarang Youngjae tak tahan lagi untuk membendung air matanya. Air mata itu berhasil lolos.

"Oppa, aku rasa aku tidak punya pendapat untuk itu. Dan mungkin memang kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan hati Daehyun. Aku tahu, hati Daehyun benar-benar sudah remuk sekarang. Ia susah tersenyum. Sekalipun tersenyum hanya pada saat mood-nya sedikit membaik. Ia juga sakit-sakitan. Bahkan pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri" Ujar Youngjae. Mendengarnya Chanyeol sungguh terkejut.

"A-apa? Men-mencoba bunuh diri?" Ulang Chanyeol. Youngjae menangguk. "Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah sahabatku, Oppa. Jadi aku mengerti tentang dia" Lanjutnya.

"Ne, aku tahu itu, Youngie" Jawab Chanyeol. Hening sejenak.

 _GREP…_

Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Youngjae kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk Youngjae erat, sangat erat seakan tak mau kehilangan yeojachingu-nya tersebut. Ia membayangkan. Bagaimana kalau ia menjadi Daehyun, kehilangan harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, yang paling ia sayang, yang paling ia elu-elukan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Sangat menyesal. Dan merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia ini.

"Maafkan aku Youngie.., maafkan aku.., maafkan aku atas segalanya. Maafkan aku karena pernah menjadi namjachingu yang jahat. Aku sadar perbuatanku benar-benar jahat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku berada dalam posisi Daehyun.., aku.. benar-benar menyesal" Chanyeol menumpahkan semua yang ada dihatinya. Mendengar itu Youngjae hanya bisa semakin terisak. Ia masih bungkam, belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol pun juga memilih untuk diam terlebih dahulu dan lebih memilih untuk menenangkan tangisan Youngjae.

"Chanyeol Oppa, minta maaflah sekali lagi pada Daehyun. Kumohon. Aku tidak mau kau terus-terusan merasa bersalah seperti ini. Terus cobalah meminta maaf sampai Daehyun memaafkanmu," Pinta Youngjae. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tenang saja, Youngie. Aku akan lakukan apapun dan terus mencoba meminta maaf kepada Daehyun sampai ia memaafkanku. Kau tidak usah khawatir" Tenang Chanyeol sembari kembali menarik Youngjae kedalam pelukannya.

"Nde, jeongmal gomawoyo, Oppa. Aku yakin jika kau terus mencoba, Daehyun pasti akan memaafkanmu," Ujar Youngjae. Chanyeol pun menangguk dan mengecup puncak kepala Youngjae.

' _Ya Tuhan, maafkan semua dosaku. Aku ingin berubah. Aku tak mau menjadi orang jahat lagi. Sekarang aku sadar, perlakuanku pada Daehyun beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah perbuatan yang sangat jahat. Kini aku sudah sangat beruntung memiliki Youngjae. Kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Youngjae selamanya. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Youngjae sampai kapanpun. Karena sesungguhnya aku adalah termasuk salah satu makhluk-Mu yang paling beruntung'_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah doa yang Chanyeol ucapkan dalam hatinya.

.

-I REMEMBER-

.

"Aduuuhhh…, kenapa sakit sekaliii..,, hiiiishhh" Baekhyun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi ujung jempol kakinya. Dengan sigap, tiba-tiba Luhan sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun karena ia mendengar benturan yang cukup keras dari arah ruangan dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Kau itu kenapa, Baek? Jempol kakimu kenapa? Tadi aku juga mendengar benturan keras, loh. Ada apa? Coba cerita" Celoteh Luhan dengan khawatirnya.

"Jempol kakiku tertatap ujung meja. Hiisshh…," Jawab Baekhyun masih meringis.

"Astagaa.., bagaimana bisa, Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai jempol kakimu menatap ujung meja, hah?" Interupsi Luhan.

"Ceritanya panjang, Eonni. Sekarang bisakah kau bantu aku berdiri dan mengobati ini?" Pinta Baekhyun. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aish, manja sekali kau, Baek. Cuma tertatap begitu saja berdiri sudah minta dibantu," Gerutu Luhan. Tapi tetap saja yeoja China itu membantu sahabat satu apartemennya itu.

"Habisnya sakit sekali sih, Eonni. Aduuhh" Rintih Baekhyun.

Sekarang Luhan dan Baekhyun berada di kamar Baekhyun. Luhan membantu memijit jempol kaki Baekhyun yang tadi tertatap ujung meja.

"Hah.., sudah cukup baikan sekarang. Jeongmal gomawoyo, Luhan eonni" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Matanya membentuk eyesmile yang sangat imut.

"Ne, gwaencanha. Lain kali hati-hati, Baek" Tutur Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu berdiri, meraih dompet yang semula tergeletak di laci.

"Eonni, sebentar ne, aku mau keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu," Baekhyun berpamit kepada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun menarik beberapa lembar uang kertas dari dalam dompetnya. Tiba-tiba

 _Kling.._

Ada sebuah benda logam jatuh. Luhan memungutnya.

"Baek ini cincinmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak berukir garis-garis yang indah kepada Baekhyun.

.

DEG…

.

"Kalau ini punyamu kenapa kau taruh didompetmu dan tidak kau pakai?"

.

.

DEG… DEG…

.

.

Jantung Baekhyun lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat. _'Tidak. Cincin itu. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya kepada Luhan eonni?'_

Sreett…

Baekhyun merebut cincin itu dari tangan Luhan. Ia buru-buru memasukkan cincin itu kedalam saku celananya. Luhan memandangi tingkah laku Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

"I.. iya, ini milikku. Aku hanya.., hanya tidak biasa memakainya.., aku pergi dulu, Eonni. Sampai nanti" Jawab Baekhyun terdengar kelimpungan. Yeoja itu lalu buru-buru pergi. Luhan pun mengendikan bahunya.

* * *

Baekhyun berlari menuju Banpo bridge.

"Hikss…," Tangis dan isakannya pecah. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan emosinya. Sudah lama Baekhyun menyimpan cincin perak berukir garis-garis itu didalam dompetnya. Pasangan dari cincin itu sekarang dimiliki oleh Daehyun. Ia tak mau memakainya, karena ia tak mau terus teringat dengan Daehyun.

Ia mencengkeram pagar Banpo bridge. Ia luapkan tangisnya. Kejadian tadi mau tidak mau membuatnya teringat dengan Daehyun lagi.

"Bodoh! Baekhyun bodoh!" Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Hiks hiks.., kalau kau tidak bisa melupakannya kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya?! Dasar bodoh! Hiks..," Lagi-lagi ia menyesali perbuatannya. Ia mulai merasa saat ini sangatlah sulit untuk melupakan seorang Jung Daehyun. Ia berandai-andai jika saja tidak terbuai oleh pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Hanya karena itu ia bahkan tega meninggalkan Daehyun. Sungguh ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh yang hidupnya dipenuhi dengan penyesalan. Ia membayangkan jika saja ia tetap bersama Daehyun, sekarang ia tak akan seperti ini. Hidupnya akan penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Perlahan, Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya. Ia menggenggam cincin itu. Cincin yang pasangannya dimiliki Daehyun. Ia menatap nanar cincin itu.

"Karena ini semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, dan sudah pasti aku tak akan bisa memutar balik waktu…," Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya. Kepalan tangannya tepat berada diatas aliran Sungai Han. Perlahan genggamannya pada cincin itu mulai melonggar seiring dengan tangisnya yang semakin deras.

"Maafkan aku Daehyun…., hiks.., aku…, aku harus bisa melupakanmu…,"

"Baekhyun jangan!"

Seeett..

Baekhyun terkejut. Suaranya sangat familiar. Belum sempat ia menjatuhkan cincin tadi, tubuh mungilnya sudah ditarik dan direngkuh oleh seorang namja.

.

DEG DEG DEG DEG…

.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak maha cepat saat ini. Sekarang, Daehyun, namja yang sangat sangat ia rindukan sedang mendekapnya erat.

"Kumohon Baekhyun.., jangan buang cincin itu..," Pinta Daehyun. Baekhyun menangis hebat. Isakannya tak lagi mampu ia bending. Semua air mata ia tumpahkan pada dada bidang Daehyun. Namun, tubuhnya meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Hiks hiks hiks…., lepaskan aku Daehyun.., lepaaass..," Pinta Baekhyun sambil terus terisak. Bukannya melonggar, dekapan Daehyun semakin erat.

"Kumohon Baek, sekali ini saja jangan pergi. Tak pernahkah kau tahu jika aku sangat merindukanmu, hah?" Daehyun juga meminta pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bungkam.

"Kumohon tetaplah disini. Biarkan aku mengobati rasa rinduku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan aku menikmati saat-saat bersamamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.., kumohon Baekhyun.., kumohon..,"

"Apa?... Terakhir kalinya?" Ulang Baekhyun. Hati kecilnya berkata _'kumohon jangan terakhir kalinya. Aku masih merindukanmu Daehyun'_

Daehyun mengangkat wajah Baekhyun. Membawa matanya agar menatap mata miliknya. Ketika tatapan keduanya bertemu, kedua insan sama-sama merasakan sesuatu yang campur aduk. Sedih, senang, rindu, kecewa, menyesal, dan masih banyak lagi. Sebersit perasaan rindu mereka yang sama-sama terobati.

"Ya, sebelum kau buang cincin itu dan melupakanku, biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu terakhirku bersamamu..," Jawab Daehyun. Baekhyun tak percaya. Apakah karena kebodohan yang ia lakukan, maka ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat Daehyun(nya) lagi setelah ini?

Wajah Daehyun semakin mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun. Yeoja itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Daehyun yang jujur saja selama ini ia rindukan. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil terus menangis. Kini bibir Daehyun sudah melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Lumatan penuh kasih sayang. Namun bibir Baekhyun masih terkunci. Ia masih belum percaya apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini benar-benar nyata. Setelah sekian lama ia tak bertemu Daehyun, kalaupun bertemu hanya berpapasan dan tak saling sapa. Namun saat ini Daehyun memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Baekhyun meronta. Ia mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Daehyun menjauh dari tubuhnya. Daehyun memilih untuk tidak melawan.

"Hentikan, Daehyun. Aku masih butuh waktu untuk ini" Ucap Baekhyun penuh makna. Lalu yeoja itu berlalu. Daehyun menatap nanar punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh. Ia berusaha menangkap makna dari ucapan Baekhyun itu. _'Butuh waktu? Apa maksudnya?'_

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

LANJUT OR END?

.

.

* * *

Haaiiiii *lambai tangan* ~~~ Sehan balik lagi niihhh~~ wkwkwk. Ciaahh chapter 4 udah apdet hehe mian publish-nya lama padahal file chapter yang ini udah njamur di laptop wkwkwk. Gatau kenapa Sehan males banget mublish huhuhu jeongmal mian... habisnya Sehan sedih sider-nya FF ini banyak banget tapi yang review cuma dikit. *mian curhat*

Ah tapi setidaknya FF Sehan ada yang baca hehe. Sekali lagi makasih buanget buat yang udah review, follow ataupun favourite in FF ini. Makasih banget. Jejak kalian adalah semangatku! Buat para sider makasih juga udah sempetin baca FF ini, tapi pliiiss Sehan bakal lebiiihhh seneng lagi kalau kalian ninggalin jejak. Abisnya susah buat lanjutin FF ini kalo gaada penyemangat *eaakkk:v* Sehan kudu bertarung ama rasa 'MALAS'

Nahloh ngapa malah banyak bacot gini? Yaudah deh segini aja ya, sampai jumpa next chapter~! *lambai tangan lagi*


End file.
